She Loves You
by Seth Child Star
Summary: Storm Writes a letter to Logan. A love letter. Pleaz R&R.
1. Love you

Well I saw you with your hands above your head  
Spinning around, trying not to look down  
But you did, and you fell, hard on the ground  
Then you stumbled around for a good ten minutes  
And I said I'd never seen anyone look so dumb before  
And you laughed and said I still know how to turn you on though  
  
You're the only one who  
Drags me kicking and screaming through fast dreams  
You're the only one who  
Knows exactly what I need  
  
And I probably forgot to tell you this  
Like that time I forgot to tell you about the scar  
Remember how uncomfortable that made you feel?  
See you're not what I expected  
But you're the only one who knows how to handle me  
And you're such a great kisser and I know that you'd agree  
  
You're the only one who  
Drags me kicking and screaming through fast dreams  
You're the only one who  
Knows exactly what I need  
  
I hope you can forgive me for that time  
When I put my hand between your legs  
And said it was small  
Cuz its really not at all  
I guess there's just a part of me that likes to bring you down  
Just to keep you around  
Cuz the day you realize how amazing you are   
You're gonna leave me  
  
You're the only one who  
Hold my hair back when I'm drunk and gets sick  
You're the only one who  
Knows exactly what I need  
  
You're the only one who  
Drags me kicking and screaming through fast dreams  
You're the only one who  
Knows exactly what I need  
  
Exactly what I need  
  
Well I saw you with your hands above your head  
Spinning around, trying not to look down  
But you did, and you fell, hard on the ground


	2. Guess not

Disclaimer:I don't own anything. Stan Lee and Papa Roach do.

Bobby:"How Could you burst out at her like that! She was only trying to express her feelings for you!"

Logan:"Becuse kid,ya can't trust a girl who makes it snow in July when she decides to make up a letter for some luaghs!"

[Bobby and were arguing about Logans outburst a storm. She had written Logan a letter,and he had said she was faking it. Bobby was angry at Logan for yelling at Storm. It was becuase Storm had opened up to Logan in a letter and he had thought that she had been faking. She was sitting outside on the roof,crying. Her tears where cuasing a thunder storm.]

Bobby:"You only think that! Don't ever say that again you lying ass-hole! You don't know the half of it! Your only mad becuase Death-strike said you were a jerk,so what! Storm never did anything wrong to you! Yuriko did!"

[Logan looked taken aback for a second. He let these words register in his mind. As they sunk in,he knew he relly _did _like Storm. He sighed.]

Logan: ::sitting down::"Your right. I know. It just hurts that I still like Yuriko,and I like Storm,too. It just.._hurts._ I need to be alone sometimes,and those times I think about Storm. But,Yuriko's face pops up every damn time. I guess I still like her,I just can't stop liking her. It's to soon."

[At this point,music started.]

Logan:

When I see her eyes, look into my eyes   
Then I realize that she could see inside my head   
So I close my eyes, thinking that I could hide   
Disassociate so I don't have to lose my head   
This situation leads to agitation   
Will she cut me off?   
Will this be amputation?   
  
I don't know if I care   
I'm the jerk, life's not fair   
Fighting all the time, this is out of line   
She loves me not, loves me not   
Do you realize I won't compromise   
She loves me not, loves me not   
  
Over the past five years I have shed my tears   
I have drank my beers and watched my fears fly away   
And until this day she still swings my way   
But it's sad to say sometimes she says she loves me not   
But I hesitate to tell her I hate   
This relationship, I want out today, this is over   
  
I don't know if I care   
I'm the jerk, life's not fair   
Fighting all the time, this is out of line   
She loves me not, loves me not   
Do you realize I won't compromise   
She loves me not   
  
Life's not fair, I'm the jerk   
  
Line for line, rhyme for rhyme   
Sometimes we be fightin' all the goddamn time   
It's making me sick, relationship is getting ill   
Piss drunk stupid, mad   
On the real could you feel what I feel?   
What's the deal girl?   
We're tearing up each other's world   
We should be in harmony   
Boy and girl, that is the promise we made   
Back in the day   
We told each other things wouldn't be this way   
I think we should work this out   
It's all right baby we can scream and shout   
  
I don't know if i care   
I'm the jerk, life's not fair   
Fighting all the time, this is out of line   
She loves me not, loves me not   
Do you realize I won't compromise   
She loves me not, loves me not   
  
Life's not fair   
Life's not fair   
Life's not fair   
I'm the jerk   
Life's not fair   
  
She loves me not   
Loves me not

[Bobby nodded.]

Bobby:"Your just a little upset. But you should go and talk to her before she fries some one up there."

[Bobby luaghed,and left the room. Logan walked up the stairs and emerged on the roof.]

Logan:"Hey."

Storm:"Go away. I know how you feel. Why don't you go and be with your Dear Yuriko?"

[Logan shivered. He coldn't tell from what,but had a feeling it was from Storm's out-burst.]

Logan:"Becuase she doesn't want me. And I want to be with you."

Storm: ::wiping her tears::"Relly?"

[He walked twords her,sat next to her, and pulled her into a warm embrace. He brushed away her remaining tears.

Logan:"Relly."

[He pulled her face near his and kissed the most passionetly.]

FIN


End file.
